Crashing Ice
by Sorrow-of-the-Meadows
Summary: PG13 just in case. She was torn from a world she new with the death of her mother, now she must become the women she was meant to be, will she have any help.This is just about being completely rewritten. Hope you enjoy the new and improved version
1. Default Chapter

Summary: AR. She was torn from a world she new, when her mother was murdered. Forced into a different life. Now she has to become someone no one thought she was capable of becoming. She will find her true self, threw the ashes that have become her life. (Ami is main character)

I don't own characters, I can't spell the lady's name and don't want to botch it as badly as I know I would. So please be kind I am broke.

Title: Crashing Ice

Chapter One: Changes

Memories race threw your head no matter how hard you try to forget them, they will always linger the good and the bad. Never to forget always to remember. Luckily the brain cannot remember pain.

Said by me, one with to many memories of the good and the bad.

"She doesn't even know" A voice sounding like the tinkling of bells said

"She will" another voice boomed as if it were a roaring fire.

"But what will it take to release who she really is?" A kind all knowing voice slipped into the conversation.

"That is what I fear the most" A motherly voice said as she materlized in this place that is beyond space and time. Some may call it Mount Olympus, some may call it Heaven. As for these four beings it was home. Where ever it is. The human race can only imagine with a blind eye what is truly happening in the world much less the nether world.

"I promise I will always be here Ami. I will never leave you." This is what she awoke to this morning. A small promise made by her mother over 11 years ago, when her father had walked out.

She didn't understand the past week. All these memories of her mother where racing threw her mind. She even remembered the first perfume she wore of her mother's. The question that went along with it.

"Mama, is it real dragon's blood?" she asked in a tiny chiming voice.

"No no honey, that is the name of the plant." Her mother replied to her smiling. (On a side note I love the smell of Dragon's Blood, it is very unique and very alluring, I find that it most of the time helps my temper calm down.)

Her hair was laying over her face obscuring her view of her clock. She had gotten no sleep this week. It seemed that fate was against her, she had finals this week and she hadn't even be able to study.

When she finally cleared her vision, she saw that she had ten minutes to get to school. She hurled herself out of bed, got dressed in a flash. Ran downstairs and kissed her mother goodbye. Leaving an "I love you" in the wind behind her.

Her long blue hair waved back and forth as ran for school, she has never been late before. But, there was something different about today. She was just off. Making her way threw the crowded streets of Tokyo, weaving in and out of people. She suddenly ran into a brick wall, of about 260 pounds, with greasy black hair and a leering smile. "I'm sorry" she mumbled and went on her way. Stopping just before she stepped threw the doors of the school.

He walked casually waiting for his target. They wanted her dead. He never asked questions he was a hunter, who enjoyed the kill. To bad she saved the wrong mans life.

Then he saw her, she was quite beautiful. Her daughter looked just like her. The blue hair, azure eyes and pale skin. This was going to be fun.

Mrs. Mizuno turned a corner being grabbed suddenly from behind. She struggled to get free. There was no way. Who ever this was they were very strong. In vain she tried kicking to get free, when she felt a blade come to her throat.

She was absolutely terrified. She had never thought she would be in danger in her beloved city. As the man's words came she filled with more terror than she ever thought possible.

"You daughter is quite pretty, maybe after this, I will take her for my self." He said in a low guttural voice.

The next thing she felt was the piercing pain, and then nothing but relaxation. She new she was dying, the last words on her mind where sent to her daughter. "I love you Ami." Then she slipped from the mans arms to lay in the desolate alley by the Crown Arcade.

At the same moment a women's life died away, The young blue haired girl was in class.

She felt suddenly sick, all color had drained from her face. Sitting next to her was a tall Amazon looking girl with brown hair and sharp emerald eyes. She looked over to Ami noticing something was wrong and quickly stood to go to her friend.

"Ami, what's wrong, are you o.k." Makoto asked.

Ami looked up into those orbs and had a flash of blood then her mothers pale face. Ami promptly screamed and fell to the floor oblivious. The teacher dashed to the girls side and within seconds was ordering Mako to take her to the nurses office.

Makato slowly picked up the small girl. With the blue haired bundle in her arms she quickly walked threw the halls of the school, sent out a message to the rest of their friends telling them to get to the nurses office quickly.

Within 15 minutes There were two blondes, a girl with raven hair that had purple highlights, and the brown haired Amazon surrounding the small girl with blue hair.

Ours later when Ami woke she saw all her friends around her. Looking onto the raven haired girls violet eyes, she let tears fall from her azure eyes, as her fears were confirmed.

Rei lunged at the girl encompassing her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ames" she let the tears fall for her friend as the others looked on with questioning glances.

At that moment a man in a dark blue uniform walked in the room. Looking at all the girls, watching for the girl whose picture was in his hand.

"Ms. Mizuno" He asked as he saw the small lump on the cot in the corner.

"Y-Y-Yes" She replied.

"I am sorry to inform you but, we think your mother was killed this morning, we need you to come to the station to Identify the body." He said this and the emotion in his voice told how he felt. He didn't want such a young thing to loose her mother. Especially when he had first realized who her mother was. The exact doctor that had saved his life. Not even a month ago.

Ami lost all composure she had gained from Rei. The others girls jaws dropped in comprehension. Things are about to change greatly, and there was no way to protect there dear friend from the pain she would face.

She slowly got up from her seat and followed the uniformed officer to his car. The drive was silent. Almost unbearably so. Until he spoke.

"I knew your mother, she was an exceptional woman." He said looking at her tear stained face.

"How did you know her?" She barely got the question out.

"She saved my life." He replied as they entered the parking lot.

Both slowly climbed out of the car and made way for the impending doors that would show Ami, that the loss of her mother was real.

Time seemed to pass so slowly. As if Setsuna slowed it down just so Ami could feel her pain for even longer. The metal doors of the morgue loomed before her. She was shaking uncontrollably. And the officer held her on her feet.

She was moved in front of the viewing window. The cart was coming to them so slowly that she wanted to scream. She wanted to rip the man who was pushing it apart.

As he finally reached the window and slid the white sheet from her mothers body. Ami finally lost everything. She slipped in to a blackness, that she wished she never had to leave.

"We should never have let this happen." The motherly voice said.

"You know there was no choice" The fiery voice boomed in.

"We cannot interfere." The twinkling one said.

"We are her guardians, we put her in this situation, we made her what she is" The all knowing voice replied as tears fell down pale cheeks.

That's revamp number one…..


	2. The End and The Beginning

I don't own these people......

Alright I will try not to screw up the formatting this time when I upload, sorry about that. Everything has gone wrong this month. So it is just what it is. The world is crap, but I refuse to be unhappy so I am once again the name I got long ago. The Happy Pessimist.

Chapter 2: The End and the Beginning..

In the years we all know we have lived the many lifetimes that span the generations the human race has been around. We have all felt alone and hated. So much that we want to curl up into our own little shell, into that perfect place we created in our heads and never come out. But with the human spirit the way it is. We are fighters to the end and it will never cease to be that way.

It was supposed to be a dark dreary day, with plenty of rain and no sun. So that she could hide her eyes and her fears. Unfortunately for Ami, on this dreaded day, it was nothing but sunshine, with the cherry blossoms falling around her, dancing on the wind as if to mock the pain she felt burning a hole into her heart. She has lost the only one that was there for her.

The one who loved her no matter what she looked like, no matter what she did.

There is nothing greater than a mothers love for her daughter. Knowing that this child is yours and you are hers.

Ami remembered many things her mother had said to her over her life. But, one thing always remained in her mind. "It does not matter, what you do, or what you want to have done, there are just some things we cannot change. Fate has a plan for us all, and we must walk that path, with a smile." Mrs. Mizuno had said to her on many occasions, mainly when Ami felt that she was alone, and that no one understood her.  
  
She looked out the window of her living room waiting for the car that was to take her to the funeral of her mother, the one person she thought would always be there for her. How wrong she was. She would never know the feeling of love again.

It had floated off into the winds like the blossoms of the cherry trees that were rolling down her street. With lost promises on her mind she saw the black limousine her grandparents had sent, and set a stone face on.

No one would see the ice queen loose her cool. She was and will always be her element. Stoic, in charge and cold. There was no more warmth in her life. It was all gone. Today was the end. No idea where she would end up. She was doomed to a life with no love.  
  
Ami grabbed her small black purse, walking to the door, looking behind her at the now empty house. This was it after the funeral she would leave and never be back. Her long black dress blew in the breeze, its outer layer of chiffon looking as if it were attached to a fallen angel.  
  
Her small body disappeared into the back of the limousine, where her Grandparents waited for her. "Hello Ami. I take it you are all packed and ready to leave right after the funeral correct." Her grandmother stated very primly.

"Yes mam." was the response, the elderly woman didn't seem to care about how cold the girl was acting and just kept on talking telling her where she would be going.

"As you know, we never liked the fact the you were half and half. We are incapable of keeping a half-breed in our midst's. Our status will not be damaged that way. So." She looked at the young girl with disdain.

Ami had no idea how this hateful woman could be her mothers mother. She had always hated Ami, never cared about her own daughter, just this stupid status.

"You will be going to California, to stay with your Father." the woman looked to the young girl at her last words ended.

Ami's sullen eye's looked into ice blue. "You found him then." She said.

Trying to hide the fact that she was happy not to be staying with this old hag.

"Yes your plane will leave at 9:00 p.m.. You will be landing in the Los Angeles Airport. There will be someone waiting for you there." When she finished this sentence, they pulled up to a beautiful shrine.   
  
Her mother would have loved this place. The many stairs it took to the top, so that you knew you were worthy of seeing the beauty of the shrine once your foot landed at the top of the pristine staircase. Cherry blossoms were all about, laying a pink carpet on everything. At the top of the stairs stood four young women and an older boy, along with a uniformed police officer she recognized.   
  
Ami opened her door as she took a deep breath, this was going to be a very hard day. Her small features were made even smaller by the mammoth size of the stairs. As she ascended to the top, the young man, his black hair falling into his deep blue eyes, walked down to meet her halfway.

"Ames, I'm so sorry, I wish I could do more for you, but I know there is nothing that can be done. Just know we love you and will always be her to help you threw all this." Mamoru said.

"Thank you, but unfortunately I won't be here for your help." Ami said as the tears started to well up again.

She took a deep shuttering breath to calm her nerves. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't, her mother wouldn't want that. Mamoru just looked at her stunned, not knowing what to say. Hoping she didn't mean what he though. She couldn't leave. They needed her there. Not just for her powers, but her friendship. They needed her as much as she needed them. Though at this point she did not want to need anyone.  
  
"Ames, wait." Mamoru said as he caught back up with her after his stunned silence.

"What do you mean, you won't be here." He looked into her beautiful eyes. He had never really noticed it before. But she was beautiful. Her blue hair the same color as her eyes. Her pale skin, and though she never showed it. She was built like a goddess. But he thought the most alluring thing about this young women was the simple fact she did not realize it.

All the girls were beautiful, and he only loved Usagi. But he was not blind. She was simply different from the rest of them. What ever man got this little water sprite was going to be very lucky.  
  
"I am being shipped to California at 9 tonight, to live with my father." At this statement they had made it to the top of the stairs and she was encased in a wrapping made of the four girls that had waited for her there. The mass of hair and arms that entangled her were almost suffocating, though she new they were her friends. She was not so sure who really loved her anymore. Nor, did she know the effect her leaving would leave on them or her.  
  
As the entanglement of young girls unraveled there long arms from her. There was complete silence, as if even the birds couldn't sing, for, they even had respect of the mourning young women in there midst.

Officer Ling walked slowly to the girl. He felt like he wanted to take her and hide her away. Just his gut instinct telling him she was not safe. The moment he saw her all he wanted to do was protect her. From anything and everything painful that could possibly come her way. As he reached her spot she threw her arms around him and whispered.

"My mom would be happy you can still live your life sir." At this she let go and they shared a little smile. The smile that only people that had lost many things could share. It was neither happy nor sad. Just knowing.

As the five ushered the young women to her seat and sat next to her. They knew that there Ami was no longer there.

She was someone different now, it was subtle but they knew, she was not the innocent young girl they had all loved and knew for so long. In almost a blinking of the multi colored eyes, she had become a women.   
  
The funeral progressed as the loving words were said about her mother, all the memories she had shared throughout her life, with the many people she had come to be so close to.

Ami's thoughts went back to the days when her mother was still just beginning her career. The long hours they spent together, when she didn't have to work. The walks, the talks, about what Ami would do when she was older.

Everything came rushing back to her normally calm mind, and the tears fell. Letting loose the flood gates that were her very soul, she cried for what she could remember and for things that would never be.

The trips they would no longer take. The walks they would no longer share. The love that was lost. Everything came pouring out, of those blue orbs in that moment. She was alone, or at least would be by tonight.

Nothing and no one could save her from the loneliness that she felt and would feel for the rest of her life. It was over. Her friends like her mother, would soon be gone, they would forget her. And she would grow old alone never to know what love was like again.  
  
Violet eyes moved to there blue haired friends. Rei knew what was going to happen, Ami would leave, never to come back. She had a new life to create in another world. But she couldn't help to think that one day, Ami would be who she needed to be to be able to return, though that day was way in the future. She would always look out for the timid one. The stoic one. As Rei's thoughts left her, the tears then fell as well.  
  
Emerald eyes set there gaze on Ami, watching the tears fall from her eyes. Makato knew the pain she was feeling. She could also feel the change in Ami, she knew she was different know. The death of one parent, could change one for better or worse, she hoped Ami would not go back in to the shell, they had all worked so hard to get her out of. She was a beautiful person in side and out, and needed to stay that way. The love she felt for her friend, no more like sister, was sent threw the air as in the far distance lightning cracked the ground.  
  
The shining blue eyes of Minako were set in the same place, on her friend, and sister. She had helped to break her out of that shell, with her laughing and her jokes, even her matchmaking, had had an effect on the young women. She remembered taking Ames shopping making her buy clothes that she would normally never even have looked at. All her memories came back as each tear fell from her eyes to join the one's of her friends.  
  
Another set of blue eyes set there sites on Ami. Usagi, knew a whole different side of Ami, that not even the other girls had gotten to know. She really did like to have fun. She always wanted to laugh at the stupid jokes and did on the inside, while on the outside she would sit there and look uninterested. Trying to keep up the façade of the Stoic one in the group. She was not an "Ice queen" Usagi thought, she never was, she was just misunderstood. No one else could really get past how smart she was, they always thought her just a brain with legs nothing more, nothing less. Usagi's heart was breaking, her first companion against the dark forces of the world, was now slowly retreating back into her shell. She remembered the fights they had on there own. The fun they had had. And with all these memories, her tears also fell for the young women who would never be the same.  
  
Mamoru's deep ocean eye's looked upon the entire group as a whole. He knew deep down she was going to be safe and alright. But he could not get the feeling out of his gut that it was going to be a long hard road. At the moment his thoughts were on her. In the distance a silent wish was heard. And by four guardians it was heeded.

The ceremony was at a close as all the guests were walking down the many stairs. Going back to there normal lives.  
  
"Hey Ames." Usagi called out.

Ami slowly turned around her movements feeling all the more robotic every passing moment.

"Yes, Usa." Ami replied.

"Do you want to stay with me for a while, until you find out about where you are going to be staying."

All the girls plus Mamoru, gathered around.

Mamoru all the while knew what was to be next.

"Actually...." Ami started. How was she going to do this, tell her friends she was moving to the other side of the world.

"I have a place to stay, I will be going there in about two hours." She said trying to get around telling them at all.

"Where is it, how close are you going to be, we'll still be able to see you won't we." The questions came in a torrent from Minako, as the others just watched, and waited for the reply.

"I'm leaving for California, tonight, to live with my dad." Ami said.

The girls faces fell, looks of shock all around her. She felt awful but until she was 18 there was nothing she could do about it. She had to at least wait three more years before she could tell every one to go to hell, and return home. Mamoru stepped up at that moment, encasing Ami in a hug,.

"We will write to you all the time, don't worry. We'll always be with you no matter what." Ami looked to Usagi waiting for the scream of jealousy , and all she saw were the new tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you guys, I will miss you very much. I promise as soon as I get there I will write to you all. I don't even know the address yet." she said with a shy laugh, that could not even fool the most dense of people.  
  
"Ami, Time to go, were leaving." Came a cold voice. All eyes focused on the women who brought Ami to this sad place. She was ever so old, and looked even older. Strong sharp lines ran across her brow, as if she had been born angry. Cold icy black eyes stared at them with no feeling of remorse for the daughter she had just lost.  
  
Ami turned to her grandmother and nodded, with one last hug to all her friends she descended the many stairs. On her way to a new life.  
  
All the passengers of flight 866 where now on board with their seat belts firmly in place. No one could see the blue haired girl, except one man. His black greasy hair falling over cold dead eyes. Those dead eyes lit up with a joyous light at seeing the familiar hair color and face. This had to be fate, he had to have her, to kill her. Killing her mother was so much fun. He had to have the daughter as well. He can just watch and wait. He had to make a plan. Torture her a little, make her squirm.  
  
Ami sat alone in her own little dark world. Thoughts running wildly threw her head. She couldn't tell what was going on. She had lost all coherent thought. The day she had had taking its toll on her. The end of her like as she knew it.  
  
Or maybe it was the beginning


	3. The Mistake

-1Chapter 3: Mistake

He had watched her get on her plane, making sure he was safe. And that was the reason he was running threw the airport like a madman right now. He had seen the man that had boarded behind her. He remembered that face, that hair. It almost killed, had it not been for Ami's mom.

He ran with all his might to the security desk where he flipped his badge out and secured the phone to call his HQ.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, I know your were just about to leave." Officer Ling Said.

"This better be good Ling." he said

"It is, the man who attacked me and killed two other officers last month, just boarded a plan to California, with Dr. Mizuno's daughter." After that there was dead silence.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Mean while in the states)

"AHHHHH" a short blonde hair man yelled as he was grabbed from behind.

A sharp wood dagger whipped threw the air and hit is assailant in the hear.

"Jed you moron, Vampire, wood stake threw heart. Werewolf silver sword or bullet. YOU WOULD THINK YOU UNDERSTOOD THIS BY NOW." Zoi yelled.

"Wellllllll,,, Excussseeeeeeeee me, oh so perfect one. I had a bad day." He retorted sticking his tongue out.

"That bad day was almost a lot worse." kunzite said as he descended from the tree he was in looking for anything else.

"All I want to know is why can't we get the monsters Japan does, and they get the vampire's and Werewolf's. Huh, why, why do we get the blood sucking crap and demon spawns." Nephlyte asked.

"Were men we can handle this." Kunzite replied.

"You are boys, for now." a voice came from the shadows.

"Hey Watcher, what are you doing here?" Zoi asked.

"We need to discuss something I need you boys to come home." He said.

At this state the four looked at each other, and simultaneously nodded. Changing back to civilian form they strode down the street and hopped in the red mustang convertible that Keeryn owned.

"So Keeryn, what do you think is so important?" Zeb asked.

"Don't know but he didn't sound upset. So it must not be that bad." He replied.

As they pulled into the long drive that lead to their home. They each let out a sigh of relief. They always feared someone may not make it home one night. But to their joy tonight was not that night.

They entered into the hall and walked to the right were Mr. Preevy waited to talk to them.

"Were here, what's so important grandpa." Keeryn said.

"Anderson's Daughter is coming to California." He said with a serious look on his face.

"That's not good." Jeering said.

About a moth ago, Mr. Anderson was turned into a vampire, and now ran one of the strongest strings. He was the one they were fighting now. He was ruthless. Though they all new he had a daughter. It was fine because she lived with her mother in Japan. She was safe.

One thing that happened when you turned. Was that you automatically wanted your family with you, so you could start your new lineage.

"She was supposed to stay with him." he was cut off by Nick.

"But she would be turned." he just about screamed.

"if you would let me finish." he said with the undertone of death.

"I intervened having known her mother and father. She will be staying here. This is for two reason's. One she will be safer here than anywhere else and two," he took a breath before finishing. "Her mother was murdered two days ago, she has no where else to go."

As he finished they all looked at each other, a girl was about to intrude on their paradise. Someone they would have to consistently keep an eye on.


	4. It Begins

Me no Own  
  
If and when I use poetry in this story I will always put the Authors names. The one in this chapter my boyfriend wrote and I thought it fit well.  
  
Chapter 4: It Begins  
  
"It is energy itself that rebels. You cannot restrain me forever within this material body, you cannot retain your mortal mind. I am more than my random manifestations, I am the very art of transformation. From "you" , "I" will break free, inevitably, so that I will no longer be."  
  
Ami looked out the window, they had just been told to buckle up for the landing, when she had awoken to the sunset. (I have no clue about time differences so bare with me.).

Sharp lines crossed the sky, streaking it with different shades of Violet, Orange, Blue, Reds and even Silver. It looked as if music was playing across the sky, and the sun the director of aforementioned music, slowly descending in a crescendo of lights across the blue ocean.   
  
As the plane slowly descended to the runway, Ami once again was lost in incoherent thought.  
  
An old man stood, with sorrow and knowledge filled gray eyes. His long silver hair being held back by a low ponytail. He wore a black suit as he sat in a hard airport chair waiting for a girl he had not seen since she was two maybe three. He wondered if he would ever see that kind hearted face again. He just wished it was under better circumstances.  
  
He felt sorry for the girl she should not have been shipped here, but that old crow would not listen to a word he had to say.

Mr. Anderson, the young women's father, had actually been dead for a couple of months, well maybe not completely dead. But, at least half-way there. He now ran a syndicate of ruthless vampire's, he was also trying to get the vampire's and werewolf's to unite. That would not be good.

So there was no way she could stay with that man. The only problem that arouse was that they would half to hide who they were from her, and he would have to tell her that her father was dead.

She had lost and entire family and didn't even know it yet.   
  
Ami pulled her luggage out of the over head compartment, making her fall back into the row. Getting glares from the passengers, she muttered an apology and walked threw to the airport. (I forgot what the ramp thingy was called sorry) Her steps slow and emotionless.

All she wanted was her own bed, her mother coming in to check on her when she got home from work and the small kiss she would receive from her when she was found peacefully sleeping.

Ami rolled her eyes, bottling up her emotions one last time before she entered the gates of her terminal. She looked around waiting to see who would be picking her up, hoping they would be smart enough to use a sign of some sort.  
  
As she looked around she saw an old man sitting by him self, lost in thought. Carefully as she glanced him over, she sized him up, the past years of battle catching up with her. He was old, but strong. He had long silver hair, and gray eyes, that looked to be young, they shinned with a light she had just seen in her friends eyes though. That of sadness, and something Ami didn't see very often in any one's eye's except that of her few back home. Knowledge, unwanted knowledge. When she looked down by his seat, she realized the sign that was there said. "Miss. Ami Mizuno".  
  
She slowly picked up her courage and walked over to this man, him still not moving, it didn't look like he was even breathing. She slowed her steps as she approached. Reaching out with a small ivory hand, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Gray eye's met ocean blue, and a gasp could be heard from the older gentlemen. Ami stepped back a bit, thinking she might have scared him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He look up as a hand touched his shoulder, his eyes locked on ocean blue, with such sadness, they were attached to flawless pale ivory skin, and blue, black hair. Her small body adorned in a black turtle neck and black slacks.

'If you put wings on her she could be an angel' The man thought.

As she stepped away from him, he realized he had not yet spoken.

"Ami." He said, she looked just like her mother had at that age.  
  
"Yes." she said as she tilted her head back down to look at the floor.

The older man moved his hand toward her chin and lifted it slightly.

"No one such as your self should deprive the world of those eyes, by looking down all the time." He said as he saw her slowly blush.

"My name is Jonathan Preevy." He looked back to her and seeing the question start to form on her lips, he smiled.  
  
"Will we be going straight to my father's house, Mr. Preevy?" Ami asked.

"There has actually been a change of plans, the women who called, she would not listen to me." Jonathan stopped there. He didn't know if he had the heart to do this, yet he must.

"Ami, I am sorry to tell you this, but your father, died a few months ago."

Ami stepped back. Her thoughts racing. Why had she not been told, why was there no service. What exactly was going to happen to her. Where was she to live, what about money, school. At her shocked an confused face he quickly added.

"You will be living with me, I was a close friend to your Grandfather before he died. I made a promise to him I intend to keep, till my dying day." He said as she was brought back into realization.  
  
Ami didn't speak after that, and they just walked out of the airport. When they stepped out side there were a line of taxi's filling the space in front of them and, she started to walk to one until a hand was placed softly on her shoulder.

"We are over there." He said pointing.

Ami looked to where he was pointing. There was a small beat up little Chevy sitting there. She slowly started to walk toward it and she pulled the handle, she was turned to face the car behind it. Her mouth almost hit the ground. 'No way' She thought.  
  
Jonathan had pointed her in to the right direction before anyone thought she might be trying to steal their car. He smiled slightly as her face held a shocked expression.  
  
Ami went to the car she was directed to as a man in a black suit opened the door to the Limousine. She slowly stepped in and scotched over to make enough room for Mr. Preevy. He slid in beside her, as the door was shut at his side.  
  
"Mr. Pree... Jonathan." Ami started, and when the said man turned to look at her she continued.

"What was the promise you made to my grandfather." she asked.

He smiled knowing she would ask that.

'Inquisitive as her mother' he thought.

"When you were two years old, your grandfather changed his will." Jonathan began. "He put it so that your grandmother would have enough to live on until she died. And also giving some to your mother. But, the sole beneficiary is you." at her shocked face he continued.

"In that he also stated, that if anything were to happen, I was to take care of you as well as be appointed guardian of the money, as to not allow your grandmother to get to it." Jonathan finished.

Ami stoic as ever replied by saying

"Why not my mother?" She was completely puzzled. Though she really wanted to ask questions about the father. She saw the look in the man's eye's when he told her, there was fear.

He looked at her and sighed. 'just like her mother'.

"Your mother would do anything and everything that your grandmother asked of her, the reason she was a doctor was because her mother told her to be. She wanted to be a Veterinarian."  
  
Ami looked down at her lap, then out the window the conversation ceasing.  
  
Everyone was frantic, they were running around the place getting things straightened, cleaned and prepared for the new arrival.

Mr. Preevy was specific, that everything was to be perfect. A woman dashed up the stairs, much faster than you would think for she had to be at least 60. She went in to a room at the end of a long hall. Pushing open two heavy oak doors, she surveyed her work.  
  
Mr. Preevy had told her to do everything in blue and silver. That the new guest liked those colors. Though she was no guest, she would be here a long time. Of course everyone was happy to have her there. All this house had were men and boys. The older women looked at the room.  
  
A huge four poster bed sat on the right wall, with two steps up to the landing, underneath said bed. On the left wall was a fire place, with a silver couch and blue pillows that shinned with the light of the fire. A small desk sat behind the couch, with paper and pens already there. To the left of the fire place was a walk in closet, with a blue door, to contrast the shinning silver of the walls. In front of her there were two glass French doors, which opened to a balcony over looking the ocean, wicker furniture sat outside, place perfectly to watch the sun set at night.

But the most amazing thing about the room was the ceiling. It was a mural. One of the legends, that Mr. Preevy loved, was painted there to always remind him of it. A young woman was surrounded by water, as behind her you could see ice. The Mercury caduceus in front of her. Fish dancing to the unheard music that she sang. It was the most beautiful thing in the room.  
  
Amelia always gasped as she saw it. The overwhelming emotion that showed in that women's eyes. The lost Daughter of Mercury. It was said she held the knowledge of the Universe. She could even read people's minds, if she so desired. Telepathy being one of her many talents. The powers of the mind. Made even more powerful by her emotions.  
  
"AMELIA" someone screamed, and broke her from her thoughts. She ran from the room, and down the stairs, turning a sharp corner she stopped suddenly.

"You scared me half to death. Are you alright?" The last question going to a boy of the age of 17.

"Wasn't me, It was him." She smiled, she got a full sentence from her bosses grandson.

Hah, today would be a very cold day in hell. She turned to look at where he was pointing, and a small grin lit up her soft features.

"Jaryn, you scared me, don't ever do that again." she said playfully smacking another boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He returned her smile and said,

"You know you love me Amelia." she just kept on smiling. How these two could be friends blew her mind, they were opposites, nothing alike. One loud and brash, always playing jokes. The other, quite, well mannered, but had a very nasty temper when provoked. But, he was as patient as his grandfather.  
  
Keeran looked at Amelia and stood up from his position on the couch.

"So, I guess that today is the day" He said moving his hands referring to all the fuss.

"Your grandfather didn't tell you." she said more as a statement. That man would loose his head if it weren't attached.

"He never said when she was coming, just that she was coming." He said.

"Don't sound so disappointed, I think she will do this house well, there are to many males here." She said.

Keeryn, just stood there. He new Amelia wanted another female around. She was the only woman that lived in the house so far. She was supposed to be temporary, but Keeryn saw the looks between his grandfather and her.   
  
"When do they arrive." Said a playful voice from the side of the room.

"Jaryn, you even think about pulling a prank on this girl, and no matter how much I love you, I will not save you from Mr. Preevy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND." she said.

The boy in the corner gave a small squeak and ran behind the couch. He knew better than to mess with his friends grandfather, and better yet than to mess with Amelia, he learned his lesson long ago.  
  
Voices could be heard from the hallway, whispers and shouts. Mr. Preevy was home.  
  
The car pulled up a long drive and as the house came into view for Mr. Preevy, Ami still sat looking down at her lap. When the car came to a halt, and the door opened. She slipped small muscular legs on to the hard cement and pushed herself out of the car. When she turned around she gasped.  
  
This place was huge. It looked as if it were right out of a mythology book, she read long ago. Giant stone pillars held up the front, Romanesque windows were all over the 5 story home. With sheer white curtains dawned on every window. She followed Jonathan up one of the two stair cases that led to the front doors.

When a woman looking around 60 pulled them open.

"Mr. Preevy, welcome home." she said as she gave him a delighted smile.

Did Ami just see that. The light that flew threw his eyes when he saw this women.  
  
"This must be Ami." The woman had said as she turned to see a small sliver of a girl trying to hide behind Mr. Preevy.

"Hello, I'm Amelia, I look after this quaint little abode." She said offering the girl her hand, a smile bit laughter on her face.

Ami took her hand a shook it. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
They were ushered into the house, and as Ami walked inside, there was a line on both sides of her.

The servants she guessed.

But walking in to the room was a man with silver hair, and blue eye's, he was tall and muscular looking. He wore a white T-shirt and plain blue jeans. His hair falling gracefully onto full shoulders. She kept her eye's only slightly lifted to see him, as to not bring to much attention to herself.

Then another man came in, this one had short blonde hair, and smiling eye's. He was smaller than the first but not by much. He was lean, but smaller built. Wearing a Red T-shirt and khaki's .  
  
Mr. Preevy, pulled Ami in front of him, so that he could make introductions.  
  
"Ami, this is my grandson Keeryn, and his best friend Jaryn." Jonathan said.

"Boys, this is Ami Mizuno she is the one I informed you of." Jonathan said

Keeryn stuck out his hand in an offer to Ami and she shook it,

"Nice to meet you." he said, his voice a low baritone.

Ami returned it with the same phrase.

Jaryn stuck out his hand and as Ami did before she reached to meet his, but instead he knelt down in front of her and placed a small kiss on her hand.

"A pleasure to me such a beautiful woman." He said.

Ami felt like knocking him out, it would be easy she thought. He didn't have to go for the dramatics here.

"A pleasure to meet you to." she said.  
  
And as the front door closed..... This new life began.


	5. Rider's on The Storm

Note: Thank you all for reviewing, and let me tell you something, when you start a new chapter be sure to save it. I was almost done and my comp had an error and erased the whole damn thing. Well, Crap. Here we go again. The beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time as the one before.  
  
Chapter 4: Riders on The Storm  
  
There's a killer on the road  
  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad   
  
Take a long holiday  
  
Let your children play  
  
If ya give this man a ride  
  
Sweet memory will die  
  
Killer on the road  
  
-- The Doors -- Jim Morrison -- The Riders on the Storm  
  
Black eye's watched, always watching, never moving, as in mocking, the sight before them.  
  
Then, from those cavernous eyes  
  
Pale flashes seemed to rise,  
  
As when the Northern skies  
  
Gleam in December;  
  
And, like the water's flow  
  
Under the December's snow,  
  
Came a dull voice of woe  
  
From the hearts Chamber.  
  
Eldorado -- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
  
"Their here" Amelia said.

Kieran and Jaryn, moved from there place on the nice plush sofa. Moving slowing, sauntering to the door of the great room. Stepping through two great oak doors into the vast hallway.

Their eye's beheld Kieran's grandfather and nothing else. Giving each other an inquiring look. They Heard his soft deep voice say.

"Ami, this is my grandson Kieran, and his best friend Jaryn." Jonathan said.

"Boys, this is Ami Mizuno she will be here for a while." A small girl about 15 walked out from behind Jonathan.

Kieran sucked in a breath. The one who stood before him, silken skin of ivory, caressing its way over small bones. Hair that seemed to gleam blue, waved in an unknown breeze. Her eye's, Ice the color of the ocean in December. She was petite. But angelic.

Kieran stuck out his hand in an offer to Ami and she shook it, "Nice to meet you." he said.

Ami returned it with the same phrase.

Jaryn stuck out his hand and as Ami did before she reached to meet his hand, But instead he knelt down in front of her and placed a small kiss on her hand.

"A pleasure to me such a beautiful woman." He said.

Ami felt like knocking him out, it would be easy she thought. He didn't have to go for the dramatics here.

"A pleasure to meet you to." she said.  
  
Jaryn raised from his knee, placing a gallant smile on his debonair face. She was in a league all her own. A deep sadness creased her ice blue eye's, one of loss and suffering.

This girl looked like she was going threw a war within herself. Unknowing to him, she had been threw many different wars, this was just her newest crusade. The one that will save her life, and unbeknownst to her, the future as well.  
  
(Tokyo - Hikawa Shrine)  
  
"Alright calm down everyone this is important." Screeched Luna. She looked around the room. The place had been so loud. With thoughts about Ami. In with the tears falling for the missing girl. Even Luna was worried. All the girls had there talents, but Ami's saved them the most. From now on it would be trial and error.  
  
Usagi sat in a corner, quite for the entire meeting, until one moment when she stood, unable to take it any more. She screamed, not the ear piercing scream the girls were used to but on of pain and heart ache.

"SETSUNA, HERE, NOW".

Everyone turned to look at the blonde as she seethed with anger. Turning all shades of fire. Rei looked to her.

"Usagi, are you all right?" she asked.

"I will be in a moment." she said with vehemence in her voice.  
  
From the corner of the room, a black swirling portal opened and a man stepped out. All the girls got at the ready to attack. As said man held up his hand. He was slightly aged, with graying hair, but beneath that was green. He had reddish eye's that spoke of years of knowledge.

"May I help you?" he asked.

All the girls ushered in front of Usagi.

"Who are you?" Makato said.

"Ahh, the question of the ages."

He bowed coming up saying. "I am Chronos." All the girls gasped.

Minako stepped forward.

"Where's Setsuna?".

"She is being taken off duty for the moment. How may I be of assistance."  
  
Usagi stepped forward. "What's happening, these things weren't supposed to happen, we were all supposed to be together, an.. And happy." She said as she finally broke down, and the tears fell to the ground.

"We have always warned you the future could change. And Sets was not allowed to tell you everything." He said eye's wavering.

"Ami is supposed to be with us, she needs us and we need her. Bring her back now." Usagi said threw a raspy voice.

"I am unable to do that. This is what she needs to do, the future is now in her hands. Her decisions will decide her fate, the impact, affecting Crystal Tokyo. You are not allowed to help with this. I am sorry Princess." With these words he disappeared threw the same portal.

All the girls again, fell into a hug crying and praying at the same time, to all the Gods and Goddesses they could think of, that Ami would have some help. That she could make it threw this test, that was being set before her.  
  
(California)  
  
She sat on the four poster bed, still looking at the beautiful room before her, when her head fell back and hit the pillow. Then there was a gasp, as her eye's fell on the ceiling. It was the most beautiful mural she had ever seen. She also knew the myth behind it. The daughters of the Gods. This she knew was Mercury. A small sad smile played across rose red lips, as she remembered her friends back home.

'I wonder what they are doing now.' She thought.  
  
As she fell into a restless sleep. Unknowing to her a slim figure appeared in the corner. Walking to the sleeping girl. A women's voice whispered into her ear.

"Sleep well my little princess." Placing a small kiss on her forehead. A tear appeared at the corner of the figures eye. The only solid thing, It slid down a translucent cheek and fell on the hair of the girl.

"I will always be with you." and then she vanished, back into the mist from whence she came.  
  
The nightmares plagued her as they always did. This time was different, it was not her mothers face. It was a face of a younger women, she was beautiful, long brown hair, blue eye's. Smiling face until the blood flowed. It was like a snapshot. She saw the face, the knife, then the blood.  
  
Ami darted up from her bed with beads of sweat crossing her gentle features. She walked to the balcony, looking over toward the ocean, she breathed in deep. Trying to clear the images from her head. Why was she seeing these things. Why her. She was unable to see the future.  
  
Unknown to her she was seeing the present. A link had been formed, to burn in her minds eye, until that link could be severed.  
  
I hope you liked. Yeah this chapter didn't change much. lol


	6. The Linking

Hello again, well, you know how your socks disappears in the laundry, baby socks go 20 times as fast. I think I have lost all of them. Sheesh . Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: The linking  
  
I run off where the drifts get deeper Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown I hear a voice "You must learn to stand up for yourself cause I can't always be around"  
  
Tori Amos - Winter - Little Earth quakes  
  
"Shit", he screamed.

A crushing pain was pushing its way into the middle of his forehead. He had to leave quickly, before any one discovered the girl. Falling down to his knees, he placed a callused hand to his head.

Breathing deeply.

Then his vision blurred, what he saw then made him smile. It was her, she had tears streaming down that beautiful face, she was looking in the mirror with a mask of terror.

Neither did he know what that meant. He had no idea of the fate of himself and this girl. Just a circumstance. A coincidence. But as everyone can seem to understand there is no such thing as a coincidence, It is all just a plan, that the fates have set out before us. We are just soldiers.  
  
Ami awoke in her bed, looking back at the mural, she sighed and rolled her way out of the massive four poster bed.

Making her way over to her desk. She sat down to begin the letters to her friends. Should she tell them, would they believe her. No, she would keep these visions to herself. They would think she was crazy. Well, she was already going to be lying to them.

Unfortunately Rei wouldn't believe it.  
  
Hello Guys,  
  
I am just writing to tell you I am doing good. Since it is summer break, I won't be starting school, for about 3 months from now. I heard that the schools here are not as tough as back at home. I hope I am not bored. I really miss you guys and wish I could see you. There isn't much to say, except I am living with a friend of my grandfathers. When I arrived, I was told my father had died a couple of week ago. I guess with the death of Mother, I just can't weep for him now, I am not yet done mourning her.

I hope everything goes well, for you guys, and until I write again, I love you all. Be Safe.  
  
Love  
  
Ami-Chan  
  
P.S. Minako - there is a guy here you would be head over heals for.  
  
Ami closed her notebook and slipped the small piece of paper into an envelope, licked the stamp. Placing the letter back on the desk she went to her closet to get out a few things for the day.  
  
When Ami reemerged from her shower, she was wearing a Black tank top, and black jeans.

' At least its not blue' she thought looking down at her self.

She moved to her vanity and sat down getting ready to brush out her long Dark blue hair.

When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see her normally long hair. It had a silvery blue streak running down the side, hanging right next to her pale skin.  
  
She looked threw her vanity to see if she could find anything to cover up her hair, and found a black bandana. She gently placed it over her hair pulling out some of the blue hair at the front around her face, partially covering her eyes. Looked back into the mirror, and frowned. Her new life began today. She was not happy about it. What was she supposed to do.  
  
Walking into the hallway, she about got ran over.

"I am going to rip you apart you idiot" Kieran yelled as Jaryn ran straight into Ami knocking her small form to the floor.

"Sorry Ami" He said, as he helped her up. She had yet to look at Jaryn, until now.

His eye's danced with mirth and a hidden joke. Then she got a look a ticked of Kieran, stalking toward them.

His hair was no longer the pretty silky silver it was. It was now bright green.

Ami tried to hold back her laugh. Honestly she did.

Until, Kieran, went after Jaryn chasing him further down the hallway.  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
Jonathon sat at the table with Amelia, talking about all the things going on in the news, the weather and such. Turning their heads towards the stairs, were they heard thumping. They looked back at each other and said at the same time.

"The boys are up".

Laughing at how they said it together. Amelia, looked to Jonathan

"What is Ami going to do today?" She asked.

"I was hoping that I could get Kieran to take her to the mall. Let her pick up some clothes and some books so she wouldn't to bored. But that plan might change." He said laughing.

"Why would it change." Amelia asked innocently.

All Jonathan did at that point was point at the doorway, where Kieran was holding Jaryn up to the wall by the collar of his shirt. Amelia burst out into laughter. Not able to hold back, Jaryn sealed his fate by following the other two. As a fist when straight for his face.  
  
The hit never came. He peaked out one eye, and saw a small hand covering Kieran's.

Opening his eye's the rest of the way, he saw Ami in all her glory, standing there. She looked to Kieran.

"I'm betting it will wash out during your shower." As she said this to him she looked toward Jaryn.

"Right".

"Absolutely, after all, I have to hang out with him." Jaryn said.  
  
Kieran looked at Ami, and sat there and just stared. He couldn't help it. Today she looked better than yesterday. The sadness still present. But This girl shouldn't be allowed to wear tight clothes. As Ami let go of his hand, she smiled a small smile, that was barely there.

"How did you do that." Jaryn asked.

"When he saw my hand he stopped." She replied.

Well, it was the truth. Maybe in her Senshi form she could have stopped him, but not in this form.

'Maybe he's not the type to hit women' she thought to herself.  
  
"I am going to get this crap outta my hair." Kieran said growling toward his best friend.

"Uh, Kieran just a moment." Jonathan said, as he tried not to laugh to much.

"Grandpa this is not funny." He said looking at the elderly man.

"Yes, it is, lighten up son." Jonathon then went to pour a cup of coffee as he looked at him.

"I was hoping that since you finally got your car, that you could take Ami to the mall. She needs clothes, and she may want to get some books." He said looking toward Ami.

"But, Jonathan, I don't have any money." She said looking him dead in the eye. Ignoring her scowl he just replied plain as day.

"Doesn't matter, this is my treat. You won't spend near as much as Kieran did on the car." Ami looked to Kieran, and then back to Jonathan.

"Tomorrow we wild do all the paperwork. You need a day away Ami. Just be kid." Ami looked toward Kieran to see if he was going to agree.

"If you want you can just drop me off." Kieran looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Not in this city. Plus, I was going there anyway. Just give me a few minutes." he said pointing at his hair.  
  
Jaryn sat at the table, still laughing at his little joke, on his best friend, the great thing was the Polaroid he had taken. Black mail was the best.

Ami sat down next to him and started to drink some warm tea. The scent of lavender and Chamomile filled the air. Jaryn looked up

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"Lavender and Chamomile tea." She replied.

"Uh, by the way, some of our friends were meeting us at the mall. It that all right?".

"That's fine, I am doubting you guys will let me go off on my own right." She replied.

"Well, Jonathan would kill us, and I am far to handsome to die this young." Ami smirked.

"Then you may not want to dye Kieran's Hair again." Laughing, she placed a small amount of sugar into the tea. (I know it is to relax you, but that stuff is wonderful. Add some sugar and milk. And you are set.)

"So what all do you need Ames." Jonathan asked.

"Just some jeans and t-shirts, nothing special. And if its not to expensive, I wanted to grab some books to read."

Jaryn's face turned ashen.

"Read, on summer break. Are you crazy." Ami just put on her fake smile and shook her head.

'This may be torture.' she thought.  
  
Kieran walked down the stairs with his renewed silver mane, shining in the lights. He walked into the Kitchen and caught sight of Ami's face. She looked like she was in her worst nightmare. He could tell that, she really didn't feel like doing anything. But, his grandfather, has a way of making people do things, even if they don't want to.

"Zeb and Nick are going to meet us there in about 30 minutes we need to go." (Zeb is a real name, I went to school with a guy with that name.)  
  
'please don't let them all be like Jaryn.' Ami thought.

He was nice, but he was to much of a flirt. Rei would have already killed him. And that was being nice, in Ami's thoughts.  
  
Ami and Jaryn stood, walking over to Kieran, "Shot Gun" Jaryn called out.

"Don't think so. Ladies get shot gun." Kieran replied.

With a bit of laughter in his voice. Both males headed for the car. Ami stalled behind, getting the same flash as she did that morning. Holding her self upright she forced any vomit that might come up back down into the depths of her swirling stomach.

"You coming" Kieran called.

"Yeah" She yelled back.

'Hopefully this won't be a limo.' she thought.  
  
Walking in to the garage she saw a 1967 T-top Corvette black, with silver flames down the side. (Haha, I will have that car one day, I swear as soon as I win the lottery).

"Nice car." she said flashing another fake smile toward Kieran.

'Maybe they haven't seen through that yet' was the last thought on her mind, as she watched Jaryn crawl to the back, where an extra seat was installed.

"Thanks" Kieran replied.

'Maybe one day we will see a real smile.' Kieran thought  
  
"Were are they?" a blonde young man yelled.

His green eye's flashing, he was not known for his Patience especially with his friends. He had a small build compared to the one standing next to him, who was almost 6 ft tall, with long brown hair, and light blue eye's (is that right).

"Its probably Jaryn's fault." He replied.

The blonde leaned his 5 ft 8 inch self against the wall. Sighing in frustration.

"Its bad enough we have to escort someone around to day. But now we have to wait and waist more time."

Nick looked at his friend.

"Zeb, you don't even know this person. But from what Kieran said we need to be nice to him. He's had a rough time. What would you do if you had to move to Japan."

Zeb just looked down.

"Fine, I'll be nice, but, I still hope he's not an idiot." Zeb, looked around the parking lot, watching for his friends car. He loved that car. Wanted one just like it.  
  
He saw the car zip around the corner, blurring the lines of the silver flames. Then he slipped into a close parking space.

Zeb and Nick couldn't see who the new guy was, but could here the yell's.

"Kieran, do want to kill us." Ami screamed.

She was till shaking.

"You drive like Haruka."

Kieran and Jaryn stopped in there tracks, and Nick and Zeb's ears perked up.

"What's his last name." Kieran replied.

"Well, her last name is Tenoh (sp)." Ami replied.

"I thought that was a guy." Jaryn yelled.

Ami dropped her head. "Most people do"  
  
Kieran and Jaryn walked in front of Ami up to there friends.

"Hey, you finally made it." Zeb said.

"Sorry for being late but, I had some... um... problems." Kieran replied.

At this Jaryn just started to laugh is ass off.

"What did you do this time Jay." Nick said.

"Turned his hair neon green." Jaryn replied.

"You know you could kill him, and no one would miss him." Was Zeb's reply.

"Hey, be nice." Jaryn whined.  
  
"So where's this new guy." Nick said.

Kieran turned to get Ami, "Nick, Zeb this is Ami Mizuno."

Ami got pulled in front of the two guys. Nick and Zeb's mouths dropped. She was tiny, not that she didn't have a body, she was just short. They couldn't tell much of her face as she had her hair covering it. But from what they could see. They new why Jonathan wouldn't let her roam around by herself. Nick finding his voice first, said

"Nice to meet you I'm Nick, and that one is Zeb. Sorry we thought you were going to be a guy."  
  
"That's alright." Ami replied looking toward Zeb.

He was in her friends words hot, well all of them were, but he was the only one Ami didn't have to strain her neck to see. He was wearing plain jeans and a white t-shirt. Showing of some of the muscles of his arm.

'These guys must work out' something she noticed about all of them, they all had well defined body's.  
  
"Let's get going, if I have Ami to long with out a lot of stuff when we return, Grandpa will kill me." Kieran Said.

"I don't need much." Ami replied.

"Heh, you don't know Grandpa, if you don't come back with a new wardrobe he will just send you back here tomorrow.

"uh". was all Ami could say.

Kieran and Jaryn just laughed. They could tell this girl was not the type to spend a lot on anything.  
  
Zeb and Nick Followed behind the other three, enjoying at least part of the view. Nick looked to Zeb and said "Nice" the only reply was, "uhhuh". You could almost see the drool coming out of Zeb's mouth.  
  
As they walked through the mall, the guys got a lot of stares some of admiration of the girls and some from guys that weren't to friendly. All the guys noticed the stares that Ami was receiving. She either wasn't paying attention or just didn't notice. The guys actually thought she just didn't notice.

"Hey I'm Hungry can we get food first." Jaryn said. As he looked around he received nods from each person.  
  
They headed to the closest place which was a small sit down place. As they took their seats, a server came up, and looking Ami up and down as he placed the menu's on the table.

Staring at here he said "It will be my pleasure to help you." and flashed a smile.

"Thank you" Kieran growled.

Ami just looked at him.

"What was that for." She asked with the innocence of a 3 year old. (Just pretend 3 year olds are innocent all right).

"Waiters aren't supposed to hit on the customers." was Jaryn's reply.

"But he was just being nice." She said back.

All the guys at the table just laughed at her.

"What" Said in a slightly raised voice.

"You haven't noticed have you." Zeb said to her.

"Noticed what." She replied

"You kinda got a fan club going all ready." Nick said, pointing toward the doors. Where there were three guys standing and staring at her. Ami looked around the restaurant.

"Their probably just looking for some one there supposed to meet here." Ami said.

"Ami we are the only ones here." Kieran replied.

"oh" she said as a blush crept into her cheeks.  
  
All the guys just sat there astonished, she really didn't know. Damn, that was a first.  
  
"So what are your friends like back home." Nick asked. Always the social one.

"Well, they are, how do you say.......... Unique." Ami replied.

"Are they hot?" was Jaryn's question.

"Uh.. You want to judge for your self." She said pulling a picture out of her back pocket.

Jaryn's face lit up. She handed him a picture pointing to each girl as she said their names. The other three guys watched Jaryn's face fall almost to the floor.

"I want to move to Japan." was all he said.  
  
"The one here with the Black hair and violet eye's is Rei, she is a Shinto Priestess. The blonde next to her with the red bow, and blue eye's that's Minako, she played sailor V in the movies when she lived in England. Next to her is Usagi, with the meatball looking hair, and the tall one beside her with the brown hair and green eye's is Makato, she's our cook, one day she'll be famous., I guarantee it." Ami said.

"Who is the guy in the back." Kieran asked.

"That's Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend." She said as the picture was handed around the rest of the table.

"So where are your boyfriends at?" Nick asked.

"Well, Minako gets a lot of dates. Guys are just scared of Makato, although she is sweet, you treat her wrong, you just dug your own grave., and Rei, well lets just say, she is not an easy person to sweet talk." she finished.

Leaving herself out because of embarrassment. She was the only one who never had a boyfriend.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

Secretly Zeb thanked all the gods he could think of.

"uh.... Well..... I have just never had one. I've never been asked out." After this was said you could hear 4 thuds as the guys hit the floor.  
  
"Are you guys ok" Ami asked.

"yeah, were fine." They said all together, as the waiter came back to get their order. After they ordered, they proceeded to ask more about Japan.  
  
In the corner of the restaurant, a man sat, and just watched the teens. All these coincidences. Nope this is just fate. The Gods must like the work he does, because this was his heaven. He just needed to get her alone.  
  
As they walked threw the mall, they stopped at tons of shops, making sure Ami was spending enough. As they past one more shop. She turned to them.

"I would like to go in there." She pointed.

The guys all turned around and saw the store.

"Do you want to wait in the book store over there." She replied.

They all just nodded.

'Hah, new that would work.' she said to herself as she went in to a Lingerie store. Not that she needed anything but underwear, but most guys won't go into these places.  
  
They separated there, and Ami went on her own into the store. Going threw some of the few clothes they actually sold in the store, she picked up a black tank top with a bunny on it. Going in to the dressing rooms, she started opening the door.  
  
The guys walked in to the book store, as they were about to split up.

They heard a scream.

"Ami" Kieran said, and ran to the store next door, all friends following closely behind him.

When they walked in, they saw Ami standing by a corner with the help of a clerk. It looked like she was trying to keep her lunch down.  
  
They all ran for her, and as they passed the dressing rooms they saw was she did, A women around 20 propped up on the stool in one of the rooms, Brown hair, green eye's. Her throat was slit.


	7. Unforgetable

(I just got addicted to the evanescence cd, so I will be using there lyrics at the beginning, I don't own them, but I wish I looked like Amy Lee. That would kick ass.)  
  
Chapter 6: Unforgettable  
  
"Hunting you I can smell you - Alive, your heart pounding in my head."  
  
Haunted - Evanescence   
  
Ami woke the next morning, here dreams haunted her. The face she had seen in her vision, the day before and then, when she actually found her at the mall.

"Puu, I need your help, what's going on?"

Ami rolled out of her bead, she looked worse than the day before. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of low rise blue jeans and a black tank top, slid them on, and went to grab her brush. Not paying attention to the mirror.  
  
Walking as she was a zombie, she went to the Kitchen. When she entered she saw Amelia, sitting at the table, sipping her coffee.

"How are you this morning Ami?" Amelia asked, full well knowing the answer.

"Uhhuh, coffee." was her only reply.

Not paying much attention, Amelia stood to grab her a cup. '

Poor dear, this is to much for her. Why someone so young has to go threw this, is beyond me.' Amelia thought.

When she went back to the table. She finally looked Ami over.

"Ami, when did you get your colored." Ami looked up with a look of utter confusion.

"I didn't" She replied.

"Come with me." Ami removed her body from the chair, which was harder than she thought.

Amelia pulled her to the hallway and placed her in front of the mirror that hung in the entrance.  
  
Ami looked up to see what Amelia was talking about. When she glanced in to the mirror, her jaw went slack and she put her hand on Amelia to stabilize herself. Her hair now was caressed as if by an angel by silvery blue streaks.

Amelia helped Ami back to the kitchen where, thay just sat in shock.

"Maybe its stress." Amelia said.

Ami thought about this, that was the only logical explanation.  
  
They sat there for ten more minutes before anyone else entered. Since all the guys stayed there last night, making sure she was going to be ok. They walked in together, and stopped in there tracks. Before they even got the question off Amelia just put her hand in a stopping position.

"Don't ask, we don't know." Zeb, went to the table after grabbing his coffee and sat down, next to Ami.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked.  
  
She just moved her head up and down, not answering with words. The shock still registered on her face. The guys just sat there waiting for Jonathon to enter, so they would know what they were doing today. He said that there were some things that needed to get done, and would explain today.  
  
Another ½ hour passed, and there was not a word said.   
  
"Yes, this is Mr. Preevy, I need those documents sent to the house." he waited for the answer on the other end of the line.

A soft voice uttered a small "yes".

"I want you to bring them, then you can have the rest of the day off."

On the other end of the line, A woman smiled. She loved her boss. He was always doing things like this.

She had only worked for him for a few weeks. But at least once a week she was getting a paid day off.

"Yes sir, it will be about an hour before I can get them together and to you." .

"Thank you." Mr. Preevy said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Getting out of his chair, he realized how bad he needed caffeine, he had been up most the night worried about Ami. What worried him, was the girl she had found was killed the same way as her mother. This left a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He walked into the kitchen first noticing his grandson and friends, sitting there with vacant looks, then Amelia, just starring into her coffee. The last person was hidden by the taller people and when he walked around to her, he gasped.

"What happened" he said holding up some of her hair.

"The best we can guess, it is stress." Amelia replied.  
  
Jonathan just stood there and looked to Ami.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Ami said as she slowly got up from the table.

"Ami, please stay at least on the grounds." Ami gave Jonathan an odd look.

"It would just make an old man happy." He said, Ami pulled her lips into the only smile she could muster.

"O.K. I will."  
  
Ami walked in to the back yard, there were flowers everywhere. In the back by a small lake there was a place where a weeping willow had grown to its full glory. Ami made her way to that tree, it epitomized the way she felt at the moment.  
  
'Why am I seeing these things, why aren't my friends trying to contact me. Where in the hell Puu when you need her.'

These thoughts ran through her mind.

Leaning closer to the surface of the lake. She swore she could hear giggling, when she looked around, she saw no one, then turned back to the water. When she looked at her reflection, she saw her own face waver and that of a young child appear.

"Hello Mistress." It said then winked,

"Welcome home" with that the face disappeared.  
  
Thinking she was loosing her mind, she started back toward the house, when she heard a car pull up.  
  
A tall women stepped out of her hunter green convertible, Long legs extended to keep her balance in these blasted heels. Her long hair flowed past her hind end, and if you looked at it in the sun, it appeared to be a green color. Her garnet eyes flashed. This place had a familiarity about it. It felt as it she knew some one who was living within these walls. Well, she was extremely old, so maybe it was from the past.  
  
Walking up the steps, she placed the package at her side, preparing her self to ring the bell.  
  
Walking around to the front of the house, Ami stopped as she saw a flash of long hair that looked green.  
  
The boys had heard the bell, and all ran for it. They always had races to the door. Jonathan only hired the most beautiful people. He just attracted them. So with that thought, for young men, ran to open the giant doors at the front of the house. When they opened the door, the sight about knocked them on there hind ends.  
  
Green hair, garnet eye's, and legs that went all the way to Japan. She just smiled at the four young men.

"I have the papers for Mr. Preevy." She said.

As she handed them to Kieran.

"Please give these to your Grandfather." She said as she nodded and started to walk away.  
  
Ami ventured around the side of the house when she heard Mr. Preevy.

"Ms. Mou (sp)," he said.

"Yes." was her only reply.

"Thank you for doing this for me.." He said in his most sincere tone

"It was my pleasure, it the girl all right." The secretary asked.

"As much as can be expected. I just didn't think she would be up to going to an office with a lot of people to day." Mr. Preevy said.  
  
Ami finally got a look at the women he was talking to.

Bounding with renewed strength she almost toppled the woman.

"Setsuna" Ami said as the tears started to Flow.

Setsuna stood there shocked.

"A.. Ami" She said.

Letting the small girl rap her arms around her.

"What are you doing here. Where's your mother, you know she will be worried."  
  
Ami face got a confused look to it.

"Yo.. You don't know." Setsuna just looked at her puzzled.

True she was the guardian of time, but they were giving her some much needed time off.

"She was murdered last week." Setsuna face fell, the happy reunion was no longer happy.

"Oh.. Selene, Ames I am so sorry."  
  
By this time Ami had fully broken down, the tears she refused to let fall, where finally coming out. All the guys including Amelia and Jonathan watched the scene from a few feet back. Looking on in utter confusion.  
  
Setsuna looked down at the girl holding on to her waist. Slipping to the ground so she could hold her like a mother would when cuddling there child after a hard day. That's when she noticed the hair, the stature '

No, not now, not yet.' She thought.

Everything was starting to make since. Her being given a vacation. A place to stay that was away from the girls. They knew she wouldn't have let this happen. She let the tears fall for on of the most precious people in her life.

After Hotura, Ami was one of her best friends. She loved the girl like a daughter. Her intelligence, her loving ability, everything that came from Ami, once she had come out of that shell.

Setsuna was amazed at the girl she had become. But, now it seemed that she would revert. She had no idea what that would cause for Crystal Tokyo. Things had changed, and she wasn't able to get to the gates.  
  
I know this is short, the next one will be longer.


	8. I'm Not Broken

Thank you everyone who has reviewed I am really liking that I am rewriting this.  
  
Chapter 7: I'm Not Broken  
  
"If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry."  
  
Once the tears had dried, everyone entered into the large great room. Tea had been brewed and people were waiting for explanations.

Kieran sat stoically on the couch next to Jaryn, who was actually being serious.

Zeb and Nick were sitting on the floor to make room for Ami and Setsuna.

Jonathan and Amelia, sat on a love seat across the room. The paper work lay forgotten on the table until later.  
  
"Um... Setsuna was it?" Zeb asked.

Nodding her head for him to go on.

"How do you know Ami?" Zeb asked.

"I was a friend of hers in Japan. Then I was sent here to get away for a while." She couldn't tell them the whole truth, it wasn't actually a lie. She had been sent away.

"And no one told you about Ami's mom." She nodded again,

"No one knew where I went to. So needless to say they didn't know how to contact me." Setsuna replied.  
  
Ami was still leaning against Setsuna, she was completely drained from crying.  
  
It was an easy explanation, so for about another half an hour they sat there in silence. Until Jonathan spoke up.

"Setsuna, I have a question for you." He said as he looked to Ami, and saw how comforted she looked.

"I haven't seen Ami this calm since she has been here." He paused trying to phrase this with out making Ami out to be weak.

"But, I think it may be a good Idea for you to stay here, with us, at least for a little while. I can't let Ami live with you, but I can have you live here, and help her." He said.  
  
For the first time, everyone in the room saw an actual real smile on the young women's face.

Zeb gasped, she lit up the room when she smiled. Ami turned her head to Jonathan then back to Setsuna, waiting for a reply. Setsuna looked at Ami.

"Only if it is ok with you Ames." She said.

"Please, It would be nice to have some of my old life back." Setsuna smiled.

"Then yes, Mr. Preevy, I would love to stay." Setsuna answered.

Jonathan smiled, beaming, he looked to Amelia.

"Amelia, would you please set up a mover, and help Setsuna with everything." he said.

"of course." Amelia replied.

"Mr. Preevy, how soon would you like me to move in." Setsuna asked.

Jonathan looked to Ami and saw a small gleam in her eye for the first time, a little light of hope that she maybe o.k.

"Well, when you can. I think Ami would like it to be soon though." Setsuna looked to Ami, and the girl gave her a 100 watt smiled, that could have out done Minako or Usagi's smiles.

"I can start on it tonight."  
  
It was a dark night, the moon was glowing with all its brilliance.

A lone man walked down a dark alley trying to get his drunken self to bed. He had been tailing his dream girl for about a week now. He couldn't get close enough. Those men, always seemed to be around. Watching her like a hawk.

From the shadows, a lanky man appeared. Gliding to the drunken one as if he floated threw the air.

"Excuse me sir." The lanky one said.

"What do you want?" The drunks gruff voice replied.

"I have a present for you from Mr. Anderson." The lanky man said, as fangs appeared in his mouth he leapt for the big man and pinned him to the ground feeding yet not killing.

'we have out newest soldier' was Gideon's thought.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Setsuna was so busy getting things ready, that she never noticed, the old gray Chevy, with blackened windows that was parked outside of the building, or the man that lingered by the doors at all hours of the night.  
  
Grabbing her last box, she went down the elevator and hopped in to her car.

Looking up at the building. She sighed a bit out of relief. She didn't like that building, it just didn't feel right. But who was she to complain.

Though now, she had to figure a way to get to the gates, and find out what was going on. At this point it was to late to change things.

Ami already started her transformation.

'If the other girls new what was going on, they would not be happy.' Setsuna said to herself.

The rest of the Senshi had no idea of what lay beneath the surface of the so called weakest Senshi, the power that she could amass.

But, they would soon find out, if things kept going the way that this path said it would. It was one of the time streams she looked at. She had tried her hardest to keep it from happening. But it seemed, someone wanted her to release the power that was so deeply buried, that not even Queen Serenity new about it.  
  
Setsuna so deep in her thought took the route that had been burned into her mind the past few days. Never noticing the car that was following or the evil that lurked with it.   
  
There was a whole wearing in the floor right out side of Ami's door.

He paced back and forth for about the past two hours, while Ami was only doing God knows what. His mind kept racing. She is beautiful, she's smart, she's sweet.

So why the hell could he not ask her out.

'For all the reasons you just listed you idiot.' he mumbled to himself.  
  
He was not the type that would normally be this worried about asking a girl out. He was able to get anyone he wanted, and did, then dropped them as soon as he was done. He prayed to all the God's he knew that she would never find out about that.

'I'm a dumbass, and Kieran will kill me if I ask her out'.

He was probably right, out of all the guys, Kieran had made it clear that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. That he would always be there for her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I don't know what it is about her, all I do know is that she is some how important to all of us." Kieran said walking around the room.

All the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"But, she's just Ami, nothing big, Kieran, yeah she is sweet, and pretty and all those things, but what make's you think she is so important." Jaryn asked.

"Look it is just a hunch alright." Kieran plopped down on his bed waiting to be berated by his friends.  
  
"I understand." Nick said.

"She has something we need, though at this moment I don't know what it is." He slowly rubbed his head, trying to force the thought out.

"Maybe she is to help us here, you know with all that has been going on. It IS her father who is running the newest group." He said, a small light gleaming in his green eye's.

All heads turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"You can't say that you two haven't felt it." Nick said, about to just smack everyone for being so dense.

They still looked like he was loosing what was left of his mind.

"That our lives are about to drastically change. Hopefully for the better, and it all revolves around her and now Setsuna." The other guys minus Kieran looked like they just saw the light.

"You guys know there are no such things as coincidence, it is all just fates plan, and we are just the pawns."  
  
"Zeb" A voice floated into the air.

The young man was shaken out of his musings, by one of the anomaly's that were now his friends.

"Ask her out. She won't bite." Zeb looked down at his feet and then looked back up into garnet eye's.

"How do you seem to know everything that goes on around here." He said.

"Well, the only one who can't see that you like Ami is Ami." Setsuna replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Zeb said.

"Go ahead." Setsuna replied.

"Well, why hasn't Ami had a boyfriend, I mean its not like she is ugly or anything, I would think most guys would jump at the chance." He said.

Setsuna got a small gleam in her eye.

"Because most of them did exactly what you are doing now and lost their chance. Ami is special, and she will never realize that she is beautiful, which makes her even more special. The fact that Ami is so innocent, is what makes her beauty shine."  
  
With those last words Setsuna walked away, leaving Zeb to ponder his thoughts.  
  
Behind the door, Ami was pulling on her bathing suite, A present form Minako. This was something that you would normally not see the shy Ami wearing. It was beautiful. A small two piece bikini, silvery blue, that shimmered to a darker blue in the lights. Slipping it on, she pulled a big t-shirt over it. Then grabbed a towel from her bathroom.  
  
Going to the door she could hear footsteps quickly walking away.  
  
She slipped threw the halls, and down the stairs to get to the pool. This time she wanted to be out side underneath the moonlight. She silently pulled the T-shirt off and slid into the depths of the clear water, resting herself on the bottom.

She loved the water. It seemed that it would sing to her recently. Wash away all her troubles and all her fears.  
  
But in turn it also made her think. Never realizing she has been under for about five minutes with no problems. She started thinking about the most recent thoughts of a Blonde haired young man.

'Ami, it will never happen, the world will bow down before you, before he even notices you are alive,' She thought to herself.  
  
Just then she heard a splash and calmly went to the surface. When her head broke the top of the water, she came face to face with the same blue eye's that had burned themselves into her mind.  
  
Zeb could have jumped fifty feet in the air and he would still have been no closer to heaven than he was right now.

From what he could see of her. She gleamed under the light of the moon, the small water pellets dripping from her hair and down her soft skin. His eye's roamed even further, what she was wearing made even him blush. It showed just how much of a body she really did have, and with the water dripping down her, made her all the more alluring to him. She seemed as if she owned the water, she was its master, no more like Goddess and it moved with her mere thought.  
  
Ami on the other hand, was ready to freak out, she was wearing practically nothing, and her infatuation was right in front of her.

'Good job Ames, the best way to run him off, show him how ugly you are.' She dipped her head back under the water, to gather her thoughts before she had a heart attack.

When she cam back up he was still right there.

'Nope wasn't a damn nightmare, where are those things when you need them.' She berated no one in particular.  
  
"You wanna race." Zeb said.

There was no way he could get out of the water at this moment. (just think about it).

"Umm.... Sure why not." Ami replied.

They made there way to one end of the pool. Looked at each other and started off.

Zeb started out ahead, only because he was taller than her. But quickly she sped up, and he trailed by almost half the length of the pool. When he finally reached the end. He just looked at her amazed.  
  
"I probably should have told you, that I was the best swimmer on the team at home." She said and started to giggle.

Zeb just looked at her and hoped he didn't do anything stupid. Unfortunately he was saved from doing anything at all.  
  
"Zeb, who is this?" A low voice asked.

"Gregg what are you doing here." Zeb replied, he hated this guy, his own grandfather didn't even like him. 'and why does he always come over at night, no one ever realized it except for him.'

"Gramps wanted to see me." Gregg's eye's wondered over to Ami, making Zeb growl and Ami, Slip a little closer to him, under Gregg's gaze.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone." Ami said as she started to slip out of the pool.

Gregg's eye's stayed on her the entire time.

When she tried to get around him he blocked her.

"Gregg knock it off, or Jonathan will have your hide." Zeb said.

"You think I am scared of that old fart." he replied, this made Zeb get out of the pool and ready for a fight. But before he could get there. Gregg had already grabbed Ami's arm.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground with a bloody nose. Zeb just stopped and took a minute to register what had just happened. One second Gregg had grabbed Ami's arm, the next, like a flash of lightning, she had punched him in the nose and threw him over her shoulder. At this Zeb burst into laughter.  
  
Ami turned to look at the guy on the ground and in an ice cold voice said "Never touch me again, or it will be worse."

With that she turned to Zeb. "Would you mind walking me back to my room, to make sure I don't come back here and finish him off." Zeb stopped dead in his laughter.

"Sure."  
  
Gregg stayed laying on the ground for a few more minutes. Thinking of the picture his master had showed him. It was her, she was here, unfortunately it was the home of the most feared people of the Vampire and Werewolf clans in California. This was not going to get him on his boss's good side.

He slowly walked to Jonathan's office and entered.

"Ami, uhh.. Where did you learn that?" He asked pointing back toward the pool.

Ami showed one of her rare smiles.

"Do you remember the really tall girl in the picture I showed you." She said.

Zeb nodded.

"Well, at this point in time I am not going to thank God, I will thank Makato, the top martial Artist in Japan." She said beaming.  
  
"How long have you known how to do that stuff." He asked.

"She started to teach me, when a bully wouldn't leave me alone at school. After that, lets just say he didn't even want to go back to school."  
  
The twinkle in her laughter, made him want to kiss her, except now he feared for his nose. Zeb looked around the hall way outside of her room. Noticing a shadow at the end of the hall, he saw Setsuna mouth the words. "just ask her." and with that she walked back to her room.  
  
He had watched her and followed her all the way to where Ami lived. This unknowingly to him was the worst possible house he could be in, no one told him who else lived here.  
  
"Ami, uhh. Would you do me a favor." Zeb said.

Ami looked at him puzzled. Why did he all the sudden look nervous.

"Depends on what it is, and no I will not beat up Jaryn for you." She replied, trying to at least make him calm down a bit. Zeb laughed, and then he had to breath.

"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night." He said, it was done and he let out a breath he didn't know he had held in.

But before he could get a clear answer, Ami had crashed to her knee's with a look of shear terror and pain on her face. The only thing he heard before she started to dash down the hall was a whispered "Setsuna"  
  
He sprinted to keep up with her, she was really way to fast to be human. When he reached her, she had just made it to the door and was pushing it open.

There was nothing, Setsuna lay on her bed about asleep. Until Ami burst threw the doors. Her ice blue eye's searching the shadows.

"Ami, what are doing?" He whispered so that Setsuna wouldn't wake up.

"Can't you feel it." She said.

But to Zeb her voice was deeper than usual, it was even more serious than it normally was.

Her eye's were still searching the shadow's. Not really knowing what she was looking for.

Zeb stood still for a moment and concentrated, then he felt it. Pure evil, from somewhere in the room. The evil he had fought since he was thirteen.

His eye's glanced to the shadow's looking for what he knew was there.   
  
"I must be loosing my mind." Ami said in a whispered tone.

"I swear the was someone here." She said mainly to herself.

"Ami, look." Zeb said.

As there was movement behind a curtain. She almost gasped until she thought better of it.

The raced toward the shadow as it made its way to the balcony. It jumped into the darkness. Both youths not really thinking that the other was their. Did what instinct told them to do.

Go and destroy evil.

They ran until they were out of breath, stopping and noticing the other was there. They just starred. 


End file.
